Juego de personalidad
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: Después de un inusual accidente, Danny y Sam encuentran que ahora les es más fácil ponerse en los zapatos del otro. ¿Será esto benéfico o perjudicial? Post Phantom Planet. DxS.
1. Jugando

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**Esta es una nueva historia para mi caricatura favorita. La escribí hace cerca de un año y medio y ya está terminada. Me gustaría saber si alguien por ahí está interesado en ella para seguirla subiendo.  
><strong>_**Juego de personalidad**_** es parte de una secuela que estoy planeando para Danny Phantom. Según mi secuela, la historia va así: pasa todo lo de la serie, también ocurre lo de **Phantom Planet** (ósea que Danny y Sam son novios) y luego toma lugar lo que ocurrió en mi otro fanfic, **_**La esfera del poder. **_**Si alguien quiere leer el fic que hoy comienzo a subir pero no ha leído el anterior, no hay problema; no es necesario saber lo que ocurrió en aquél para entender éste.  
><strong>**Bueno, dejo el primer capítulo. Será, por supuesto DxS. Espero que haya alguien leyendo esto; si es así, ¡muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>____Danny Phantom y sus personajes (excepto el fantasmín de este capítulo) son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Dedicado a<span>:**__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Jugando<em>

-¿Seguro que quieres ver esa tonta película?

Danny y Sam compartían juntos una tarde (casi noche) en la parte de abajo de la casa de los padres de Sam.

-Estoy... seguro de que quiero que pongas esa película – el ojiazul escogió las palabras con cuidado.

Ambos se encontraban recostados en el gran sofá rojo; Danny pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás del cuello de su novia para _obligarla_ a recostarse en su pecho. Continuó hablando.

-Así podré pasar las próximas dos horas mirándote a ti sin sentir remordimiento por no voltear a ver _esa tonta película_.

Sam sonrió. "Bien, tengo que reconocer que, a pesar de ser un completo despistado, sabe ser romántico cuando se lo propone".

-Y qué – comenzó a jugar con él fingiendo enojo – ¿malgastar toda esa energía que se consume durante la película? ¿No podrías simplemente acabar con la naturaleza más fácil y rápido dándole una puñalada por la espalda?

-Si tanto te importa cuidar la energía, podríamos apagar todas las luces de esta habitación... – Sam volteó a mirarlo – estoy seguro que a una chica gótica como tú le agradaría toda esa oscuridad.

-Sí, y caerme cuando tropiece con alguna estúpida cosa en el suelo – alegó usando su típico sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes por caerte, con _mis_ poderes de fantasma _yo_ te haré intangible.

-¡Vaya, qué presumido!

-Ya me conoces.

Y con un beso sellaron ese momento, guardándolo en un lugar muy especial en la mente de ambos. Momentos como esos no se presentaban muy a menudo; la mayoría del tiempo estaban con Tucker, o cazando fantasmas, o simplemente comportándose como un par de dos simples amigos, porque, a pesar de salir juntos, no habían dejado atrás la amistad que habían mantenido por tantos años.

-Tal vez _sí_ me gustaría apagar las luces – exclamó Sam cuando se separaron.

-Perfecto, entonces dilo.

-¿Qué?

-Di que quieres que se apaguen las luces.

-¿Cómo?

-Así: – subió el volumen de voz – luces apagadas.

Se apagaron las luces... y en buen momento, Sam se estaba poniendo colorada en ese preciso instante por ciertos pensamientos que tenían que ver con lo sexy que se escuchaba la voz de su novio Danny a veces.

-Tucker instaló este mecanismo en toda tu casa y en la mía – aclaró antes de que Sam preguntara - ... lo malo es que sólo funciona para apagar las luces... tú tienes que encenderlas.

-¡Ah, perfecto!

-¿Y bien? – preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad - ¿Te gusta más así?

-Por ahora – otra voz se limitó a decir.

Las manos de Sam comenzaron a tantear el pecho y rostro de Danny antes de que se aferraran como cuerdas alrededor de su cuello, y entonces le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Por si acaso buscabas mis labios – dijo Danny mientras rodeaba la delgada cintura de Sam con ambos brazos – están aquí.

Y la besó. En cuestión de segundos, el tímido beso con que habían iniciado, se convirtió en uno mucho más apasionado e impaciente.

Las manos de Sam se aferraban a los cabellos de su novio, mientras sentía las manos de él subiendo y bajando de su espalda a su cintura, esto le producía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Estos hormigueos y repentinos mareos eran los síntomas que padecía cada vez que lo besaba.

-¡Samantha! – gritó su madre desde arriba - ¿Estas ahí? ¿Estas con Daniel?

¡Diablos! ¡Cómo odiaba que su madre hiciera eso! Por supuesto que sabía que estaba ahí abajo, y también sabía que estaba con Danny, parecía ser que sólo lo hacía para molestarla; pero debía contestarle de todos modos o ella le retiraría el permiso para verlo.

Disfrutaron del beso un último momento, alargándolo sólo un poco... y otro poco...

-¡¿Samantha?

-... ¿sí, mamá? – contestó la pelinegra con todo el aliento que le quedaba.

Ya no escucharon nada más.

-¡Padres! – exclamó molesta.

-Si, padres –acordó su novio sin estar totalmente convencido.

-¡Síííííí, padres! – gritó una vocecilla en algún lugar cercano.

El sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, pero no veía nada. ¡Maldito sistema automatizado por voz!

-Danny –soltó Sam poniéndose de pie–, encenderé el interruptor, esta por... ¡auch!... aquí – y se encendieron las luces.

-Sam, ¿qué pasó? – cuestionó Danny alarmado.

-¡Me tropecé con este estúpido control remoto!

Se escuchó una risilla aguda, y entonces lo vieron, era un niño fantasma que apenas llegaba a los 50 cm y que parecía no tener más de cinco años… bueno, al menos parecía no tener más de cinco años cuando murió, porque bien podría ser que ese niño fuera mucho más viejo que los dos.

-¡Hey, niño!, ¿no deberías estar en la cama ahora? – inquirió Danny con una sonrisa.

-¿En la cama? ¡Noooo! – y desapareció por la pared delantera, sólo para aparecer por la trasera unos segundos más tarde – Es la hora de jugar. ¡Vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar!

Danny y Sam se voltearon para encararlo.

-De acuerdo, juguemos a las atrapadas: tú huyes de mí, mientras yo te persigo con mi termo. - concedió Danny Fenton mientras se transformaba en Danny Phantom.

-¿Tu termo? ¿El que sirve para hacer sopa? No, gracias. Prefiero dejarles los asuntos culinarios a los adultos, y yo... ¡yo soy un niño! – aclaró mientras daba vueltas por el aire.

-Danny, atrápalo ya – pidió Sam, pero su novio se veía muy entretenido para hacerle caso.

-Bien, entonces juguemos a otra cosa – pidió el fantasma de ojos verdes y pelo blanco, avanzando hasta el fantasmín, quien sorpresivamente desapareció. - ... ¿qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

-Aquí estoy – se anunció cuando apareció de nuevo. - ¿Acaso no sabías que soy muy bueno jugando escondidillas?

-¡Danny, no pierdas tiempo! ¡Es sólo un niño! Si yo fuera tú lo hubiera capturado desde que llegó. – exclamó irritada la ojivioleta.

-Sólo espera Sam – pareciera que Danny se estaba divirtiendo – quiero jugar con él.

-Ya sé a qué jugar. Tu novia acaba de darme una gran idea. – y dicho esto, el fantasma desapareció.

-¿Se fue? – preguntó Sam.

-No lo sé.

-Aquí estoy – apareció de nuevo con un extraño báculo en sus manos – Esto –dijo alzándolo–, es un invento de mi padre, él es un científico; está diseñado para hacer a las personas intercambiar cuerpos con otras personas... pero no funciona. No sé lo que hace -dijo abatido, pero luego su rostro se iluminó con lo que parecía ser una gran idea- aunque sería bueno investigar...

Y justo en ese momento apuntó a Danny y Sam, arrojándoles un chorro de luz azul y dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

-Ups... papá va a enojarse – se marchó.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que está muy claro qué es lo que este dichoso báculo hará. Sólo espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante como para que ustedes quieran leerlo.<br>****Como ya dije, la historia ya está terminada, así que los capítulos pueden venir a intervalos muy cortos si me dejan un review para saber si quieren leer la continuación. Sin embargo, el hecho de que haya sido escrita hace mucho, también trae la desventaja de que tal vez no está muy bien escrita o no es muy buena, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! ¡Espero su review! Acepto de todo.  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


	2. Hechizados

**¡Hola!  
>Ups, creo que debí haber especificado más ciertas cosas, como que no habrá tanta alteración en nuestros personajes. No soy capáz de hacer que Danny sea chica y Sam chico, ¡imagínense los problemas que traería el tener otro cuerpo! ¡Uy!<br>Pero espero que de todos modos les guste lo que ocurrirá en mi fic.  
>Gracias por leer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Hechizados<em>

Danny abrió los ojos, se vio a sí mismo tirado en el suelo y a su lado Sam inconsciente.

-¡Sam! - se alarmó. La tomó de los brazos y la sacudió un poco; para su alegría, ella volvió en sí muy pronto.

-¡Ah! - se quejó un poco - Me duele la cabeza... no es nada, no te preocupes. - explicó cuando vio la expresión de alarma de Danny – ¿Tú cómo estas?

-Bien... eso creo.

-¡El niño! – de pronto exclamó la ojivioleta, pareciera que lo acababa de recordar - Danny, ese niño nos disparó con esa cosa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero... sospecho que no nos hizo nada. – comentó su novio ojiverde con una mirada que delataba todo lo contrario - Yo me siento bien.

-Yo también. Tal vez _sí _estaba descompuesta después de todo.

-¡Samantha! ¿Qué esta pasando? - se escucharon pasos por las escaleras.

-¡Danny, rápido, transfórmate otra vez!

Los padres de Sam aún no se acostumbraban a ver al novio de su hija en su forma fantasma. Danny volvió a la normalidad justo antes de que ambos padres aparecieran por la puerta.

-Juraría que escuché un estrepitoso estruendo... ¿Sam? – cuestionó Jeremy.

-Oh, por supuesto que no, padre. Fue... la película.

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Verdad Danny? - le dio un codazo.

-... ah... ¡claro!

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Pamela pareció recordar algo.

-Oh, Daniel, tus padres te están buscando. Creí que sabían que estabas aquí.

-Sí, señora Manson, lo saben, pero sólo tengo permiso hasta las 8:00... – ups, la regó - así que... creo que ya me voy.

Volteó a mirar a Sam para despedirse... pero la penetrante mirada de Pamela Manson se le clavó en el rostro.

-Ahhh... adiós Sam - se fue.

-Adiós Danny -le gritó para que le alcanzara a oír–. Nos vemos mañana.

-Muy bien, vamos a cenar – anunció su mamá.

Durante el resto de la noche Sam estuvo pendiente de cualquier sensación o malestar que pudiera presentar. Ese niño no parecía haberles hecho algo, pero no podía confiarse, un ataque como ese no podía dejarlos completamente ilesos.

Eran cerca de las 11:30 p.m. cuando el celular de Sam sonó.

_-¿Sam? Hola Sam, ¿cómo estás?_

-¡Oh Danny! Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

_-Bien. Sabes, creí que el ataque de esta tarde nos causaría más complicaciones._

-Sí, yo también lo creí... parece que estábamos equivocados; estuve alerta toda la noche para ver si notaba algún cambio y lo único que noté es que me encontraba aún más exhausta de lo que considero normal.

_-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que debería dejarte dormir_.

-Te diría que no para seguir escuchando tu voz, pero lo cierto es que ahora tengo muchas ganas de tirarme en mi cama.

_-Está decidido, voy a colgar._

-Adiós Danny, te quiero.

_-Y yo a ti. Sueña con los angelitos. Pasaré mañana por ti a las 7:10 a.m para ir a la escuela, ¿está bien?_

-Perfecto. Te estaré esperando. Adiós.

_-¡Hasta mañana!_

Cuando ella se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las mantas rojas, el cansancio se presentó en todo su esplendor; no tuvo tiempo de buscar una posición más cómoda, ni de permitirse pensar en Danny por un rato (como siempre lo hacía antes de dormir). Un solo un pensamiento cruzó por su mente antes de quedarse dormida: al día siguiente cambiaría las mantas de su cama... tal vez por otras de colores menos lúgubres… y más abrigadoras, el frío que sentía era de locos.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Hubiera subido este capítulo mucho antes, pero tenía muchísima tarea. Ni hablar.<br>****¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! ¡Espero su review! Acepto de todo.  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


	3. Cambios

**¡Hola!  
><strong>**¡Por fin estoy fuera de la Facultad!... Casi. Dejé una materia en 2a. oportunidad (¡no lo creo!) y ahora tengo que estudiar para pasar el examen. Saqué 68, por poco pasaba; pero puedo asegurar que no soy ninguna tonta, mis otras calificaciones son mejores: 100, 100, 97, 95, 82... y 68; la reprobé porque me pasé de retardos... no soy tonta, pero sí impuntual. Pero eso es algo que ya sabían; sólo miren el tiempo que me taré en subir este capítulo, y eso que ya está escrito.  
>O.K. Ya fue suficiente de mis berrinches.<br>Lamento la tardanza y espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>____Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3: Cambios<em>

Cuando Danny abrió los ojos sintió los parpados muy pesados y el cuerpo entumecido, como pasaba solamente cuando se quedaba dormido más tiempo de lo normal. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era mucha. "¡Oh, genial! ¡Un día soleado!" Pensó con sarcasmo.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pared por entre la pequeña rendija que se formó con sus parpados medio abiertos... y estos se abrieron de golpe.

-¡7:40! ¡No puede ser! ¡La clase del señor Lancer empieza a las 7:30! – saltó de la cama y se puso ropa limpia. - ¡Voy a perder la clase de literatura!

-¡Danny! – se escuchó la voz de su madre gritar desde la cocina – ¿Eres tú? Espero que cuando suba a tu habitación no estés ahí sino en la escuela. – Maddie comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Oh, genial... ¡Padres! – exclamó como si la mera palabra le causara repugnancia.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó su mochila y se transformó en fantasma; no tuvo ni tiempo para peinarse, atravesó la pared y emprendió el vuelo lo más rápido posible.

En el cuarto de Sam todo se encontraba en plena quietud, hasta que un pequeño bulto debajo de las mantas comenzó a moverse. Debajo de estas cobijas apareció la ojivioleta, aún medio adormilada. Sentía como si se acabara de recuperar de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, veía un poco borroso todo y le parecía que había dormido todo el día. Dirigió su mirada a su reloj de mano y dio un grito de espanto, ¡7:40 a.m.! ¡Ya era muy tarde!

Se levantó de un brinco y enseguida buscó ropa para cambiarse; puso una cara de desaprobación cuando vio cuán lleno de ropa negra estaba su armario. ¡Ni modo, era tarde y no podía darse el lujo de buscar algo más! Tomó lo que le quedaba más a la mano y se vistió a toda prisa. Cuando bajó a la sala su madre se sobresaltó.

-¡Oh, querida! ¿Aún estas aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido.

-Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde... ¿Danny pasó en la mañana?

-No, ¿se supone que pasaría por ti hoy?

-No... tal vez no – tal vez lo había soñado, lo cierto era que había soñado mucho esa noche... sí, lo más seguro era que lo hubiera soñado.

-Veo que es muy tarde... – la señora Manson indagó en su cabeza y encontró la solución – Ya sé qué haremos, Sammy querida: vamos a llevarte a tu escuela en la limusina y a toda velocidad.

-¿La limusina? ¡Oh, perfecto!

-Llega tarde, señor Fenton... – el señor Lancer lo miraba desde el escritorio un poco molesto – ¿Era acaso... un asunto de fantasmas?

-Ehh... pues... de hecho... sí – mintió para no admitir que se había quedado dormido.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el maestro poco convencido.

-Sí, en serio... y usted sabe, con tanto mal por ahí... –explicaba Danny desde la puerta– bueno, alguien tiene que...

-¡Oh, Danny! – exclamó asombrada Sam, quien acababa de llegar también a la puerta - ¿Tú también llegas tarde?

-¿Usted también, señorita Manson? –preguntó el señor Lancer "ligeramente" más molesto que antes- Y supongo que ese _ataque fantasma_ que con el que trató usted por la mañana, Daniel, involucró a otra persona... con quien, casualmente, está relacionado sentimentalmente.

-Ehh... pues sí, casualmente – mintió.

-Ahh – suspiró algo frustrado - está bien, pueden pasar; ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir! – advirtió.

Danny y Sam entraron y, ya que habían llegado tarde, los asientos que normalmente tomaban ya habían sido ocupados; Danny se sentó en uno vacío al frente de la clase, mientras Sam se fue hasta atrás.

La clase transcurría pausadamente y la pelinegra no podía encontrarse más aburrida... Literatura, ¡ugh! ¿Por qué antes no se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa clase? No lograba concebir que la hubiera considerado su materia favorita. Ni modo, tendría que buscar algo que hacer mientras la clase durara... y la encontró en una banca al frente de todos: Daniel Fenton. Perdió mucho tiempo observándolo; se veía tan lindo, adoraba la manera en que su cabello lucía, totalmente desarreglado... de hecho, justo ahora, lucía aun más despeinado de lo normal... ¡le encantaba!

-¿Manson? ¡¿Manson?

-... ¿oh? – sólo en ese momento vislumbró al señor Lancer, ya que acababa de interponerse entre sus ojos y la perfecta silueta de su novio.

-Señorita Manson, justo hace un momento le estaba preguntando qué opinaba acerca del poema que acabamos de leer, pero en vista de que no ha prestado atención a la clase, mejor dígame – comenzó a gritar - ¡¿Qué es tan importante que no puede concentrarse en Literatura?

-Pues... yo... – no encontró nada que responder, por lo que sólo se rió nerviosa.

-Eso que la mantenía _despistada_ era acaso un asunto relacionado con el ataque de esta mañana, ¿quizás?

No respondió.

-Detención esta tarde, en este salón. – dictó y volvió al escritorio.

Bien, no le importaba.

-¿Sam... castigada por el señor Lancer... por no poner atención en clase de Literatura? – inquirió extrañado Tucker en cuanto Danny y Sam se reunieron con él en la cafetería al inicio del descanso – No te creo.

-¿A quién le importa? – preguntó Sam molesta.

-Bueno, es sólo que la Sam que conozco jamás se hubiese distraído en clase de Literatura. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Me siento perfectamente Tuck – se escuchó su estomago hambriento – Bueno, tal vez no tanto –se escuchó otra vez el mismo sonido proveniente su estomago-. Creo que debería ir a comprarme algo antes de que me coma una vaca.

-Sí, yo también debería hacer lo mismo. – coincidió Danny - Estoy hambriento. Esta mañana no comí nada por la prisa.

-Déjame eso a mí. – Tucker se fue un momento y más tarde apareció con una hamburguesa con bastante carne, de esas que vendían en Nasty Burger – Esto, amigo, es la solución a tus problemas.

-¿Una hamburguesa? – miró Danny con repulsión - La verdad preferiría morir de hambre a comer _eso_.

-... espera, ¡¿qué dijiste?

Danny retiró su mirada de aquella asquerosa comida y la pasó por los platos de todos los chicos en la cafetería, buscando algo que se le antojara; su mirada se detuvo en un plato lleno de verde perteneciente a una chica que seguramente estaba en una dieta especial.

-Eso sí se me antoja. – Fue a servirse dos platos y regresó complacido.

-¿Viejo... estas diciéndome que comerás esa cosa verde... y me dejaras tirar esta súper hamburguesa a la basura?

-¿Tirar? – preguntó Sam, quién le dirigió una mirada de reproche. - ¡¿Cómo crees Tucker? El desperdició de recursos naturales en perfecto estado es asunto de todos... de hecho, creo que tendré que hacer un pequeño sacrificio y comerme eso.

-**¿QUÉ? **– cuestionó Tucker en estado de shock.

-Bueno, puede que sea vegetariana, pero el desperdicio de recursos es pagado en esta vida... o en la otra - tomó apresurada la hamburguesa y empezó a devorarla con ferocidad.

Tucker observaba completamente extrañado (y asustado) cómo sus amigos habían dejado de ser ellos mismos.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por la atención prestada! Y ahora los dejo porque debo estudiar para mi examen, además de que en estas vacaciones quiero conseguir un trabajo, y todo eso sin contar lo mucho que deseo continuar con mi colección de drabbles de Ranma 12 y terminar un nuevo fic de Danny Phantom que empecé hace como dos meses.  
>¡Saludos! Si tienen quejas o reclamos, ya saben dónde dejarlos. ¡Gracias por todo!<strong>


	4. ¡Voy a transformarme!

**¡Hola!  
>Siguiente capítulo. Perdón si no puedo responder los reviews, es que he andado un poco atareada. Hoy acabo de presentar mi examen de Educación, posmodernidad y ciudadanía (sí, es una materia) y realmente estuvo dificil, pero me paso para dejar el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: "¡Voy a transformarme!"<em>

-Hola Danny – saludó Paulina con una sonrisa coqueta – esperaba que tuvieras oportunidad de acompañarme a clase de Matemáticas después de descanso... tú sabes, esa clase que tú y yo tenemos juntos... y en la que Sam no está.

Cosas como esta pasaban seguido ahora que todos sabían que Danny era un héroe; por lo general él las rechazaba de una forma muy sutil o se salía por la tangente, pero jamás hubiera hecho lo que hizo esa tarde.

-¡Estas loca! Y dejar que tus genes de bruja superficial ronden cerca de mí. ¡Ni hablar!

Paulina salió corriendo de ahí, Danny había golpeado su ego bastante duro: ningún chico la había rechazado jamás y mucho menos insultado como lo había hecho él. ¡Pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente!

-¿Pero qué hiciste amigo?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho... alguien tenía que decirle algo. ¿Acaso no es fastidioso ver como chicas como ella, totalmente falsas y superficiales, creen que pueden conseguir todo lo que quieren únicamente por poseer una cara bonita?... y ni siquiera es tan bonita.

-Creo... creo que por primera vez concuerdo contigo.

-¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! – pronunció Sam. - ¿Por qué el cambio?

-Estrella – exclamó a modo de explicación.

Tucker y Estrella comenzaron a salir unos días después de que él fuera proclamando alcalde de Amity Park; ella se aprovechaba de la posición de su _querido novio_, consiguiendo todo lo que siempre quiso: un poco más de atención... y entradas gratis y descuentos en todas partes. Pero ella y él terminaron cuando sucedió el desastroso accidente de la malteada de chocolate.

El tiempo del almuerzo terminó, y Danny y Tucker se dirigieron juntos a la clase de Matemáticas en la que Sam no estaba inscrita. Ya que ella tenía esa hora libre, salió al patio y se recargó en un frondoso árbol, dispuesta a relajarse un poco.

¡Qué raro! Por lo general, cuando tenía una hora libre se encerraba en la biblioteca, pero ahora simplemente no tenía deseos de encerrarse entre cuatro paredes... ¡¿y perderse de este precioso día?

Echó un vistazo al cielo y le sorprendió encontrarse tan alegre de que fuera un día soleado... hermoso. Simplemente tenía que celebrarlo... y lo haría cuando llegara a su casa y se quitara esa ropa de funeral.

Lo cierto era que ese día no se sentía del todo normal, era como si su forma de ser se hubiera visto abruptamente distorsionada. Por ejemplo: ella era vegetariana, pero la hamburguesa que se comió en la cafetería le había hecho una irresistible invitación para cambiar de opinión. ¡Estaba deliciosa!

¡Cuántos cambios! Esperaba que fueran los únicos, ya que comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

En ese preciso instante sintió un escalofrío que jamás había experimentado y que no se debía al frío (ya que no lo hacía), vio salir de su boca entreabierta un poco de aliento. Sintió una sensación extraña de urgencia... esto le parecía familiar.

-¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas! ¡Ténganme miedo! – apareció el fantasma que nunca se rendía, quien le echó un vistazo a Sam – Oye tú, ¿dónde esta tu amigo el chico fantasma? He venido a buscar mi venganza de cartón corrugado.

-¡Oh, genial! Eres tú.

-Sí, soy yo, _¡el fantasma de las cajas!_

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó sarcásticamente – Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Se puso de pie. Una parte de ella no sabía exactamente por qué había hecho ese movimiento, pero la otra parte era la que guiaba todos sus movimientos, así que tuvo que hacer todo lo que _ella_ dijera.

-¡Voy a transformarme! – gritó. Un momento... ¡transformarse!

Inmediatamente un gran aro de luz apareció rodeando su cintura que pronto quedó dividido en dos, los cuales se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que toda su apariencia quedó alterada: su cabello era blanco y su atuendo era exactamente igual al de Danny Phantom (e incluso la _D _en el pecho estaba presente).

-Ya verás quién es Samanta Phantom.

* * *

><p>(CONTINUARÁ…)<p>

"**El desastroso accidente con la malteada de chocolate" ocurre en mi fic **_**La esfera del poder, **_**específicamente en el primer capítulo. Tucker y Estrella son novios, pero cuando él ve que ella está con un ricachón en una mesa de Nasty Burger, se enoja y va a reclamarle; Estrella se enoja también y le tira una malteada de chocolate en la cabeza. Así es como termina su relación.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá! ¡Espero su review! Acepto de todo... ¡Y deseenme suerte en mi examen! Me darán los resultados pasado mañana.  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


	5. Samantha Phantom

**¡Hola!  
>Ahora viene el siguiente capítulo. Fue raro que Sam se hiciera fantasma, y es obvio que con lo del traje no tuve mucha imaginación, pero así pasaron las cosas cuando escribí esto, así que... ni hablar.<br>Este capítulo estaba originalmente dividido en dos, pero ahora que lo revisé me di cuenta de que realmente no tiene mucho caso dejarlos separados; hacerlos leer dos capítulos diferentes que bien pudieran formar uno solo me parece algo muy malo.  
>Bueno, ya dejo el capítulo de hoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

_El verso que Danny mencionó es parte de la __**Rima XXXIX**__ de __**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5: Samantha Phantom<em>

Acabar con el fantasma de las cajas fue demasiado sencillo, algo que ya había logrado antes, aun sin poderes de fantasma.

Sam estaba nuevamente recargada en el árbol, pensando. Esos poderes llegaron sin previo aviso, no había forma alguna de que los hubiera obtenido sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta... bueno, eso era lo que ella pensaba; definitivamente no recordaba algún accidente que pudiera haberle otorgado esos poderes.

La forma en que los había usado le impresionaba aun más, era como si estuviera completamente familiarizada con su uso, como si los hubiera tenido desde siempre... o por lo menos varios años.

La hora terminó y justo entonces se le ocurrió que debía contárselo a Danny lo más pronto posible. Se levantó de sobresalto y corrió hacía el salón en donde él y Tucker habían tenido clases... pero no se encontraban ahí. Según lo que recordaba la próxima hora su novio la tenía libre, ¿pero dónde podría estar?

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la escuela, Danny buscaba un libro... bueno, de hecho buscaba varios; terminó en una mesa con un montón de volúmenes.

-¡Ah! – suspiró gustoso – Nada como pasar tu hora libre en la biblioteca.

Unos cinco o diez minutos después, Sam se encontraba desesperada porque Danny no aparecía en ningún lado y ya lo había buscado en los lugares donde pasaba normalmente sus horas libres. ¡Ni hablar! Y lo peor de todo era que ahora se le había hecho tarde para la clase de Historia con el maestro más insoportable (incluso más que Lancer) de Casper High.

Sin muchas ganas se dirigió al salón; el maestro, por supuesto le dejó en detención.

-Ya estoy en detención esta tarde – aclaró Sam.

-Entonces la detención es para mañana – dictaminó el maestro.

-¡Genial!

El día terminó sin que Sam pudiera contarle a Danny lo sucedido (la única clase que compartían ese día era la de Literatura y ya la habían pasado). Antes de ir a su infierno personal con Lancer, decidió buscar a su novio un poco más, pero...

-Señorita Manson – era el señor Lancer - ¡qué bueno que la veo! La estaba buscando para empezar la detención. Espero... que usted también haya estado buscándome.

-Por supuesto señor Lancer, ¿qué le hace pensar lo contrario? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Pues bien, vayamos a mi salón.

Danny y Tucker ya habían terminado sus clases también. Estaban afuera de la escuela platicando, habían decidido esperar a Sam ahí.

-¿Crees que el señor Lancer vaya a dejarla mucho tiempo allá dentro? – preguntó el moreno.

-No lo creo, Tuck. Ella es la mejor en la clase, estoy seguro de que la perdonara. Además, nadie gana una detención sólo por distraerte un poco durante clase. – comentó el ojiazul.

-¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que tú eras el despistado! – se burló Tucker. – Pareciera que hayan cambiado de roles, primero esto, luego lo de la cafetería... no me sorprendería que ahora Sam peleara contra fantasmas. – agregó como broma.

Los dos amigos se carcajeaban por el comentario... un muy atinado comentario... De pronto sonó el celular de Tucker.

-¿Bueno? – preguntó contestando la llamada. – Sí, estoy en la escuela... ¿no pueden hacerlo por mi?... ¿es que acaso no puedo llevar una vida de adolescente normal?... ¡ah, de acuerdo! Estaré ahí en 15 minutos... – dijo en tono molesto - ¿qué? ¿La limusina? – ahora no sonaba tan molesto. Colgó. – Lo siento Danny, mis deberes de alcalde me persiguen a todos lados. ¡Nos vemos! Despídeme de Sam – salió corriendo.

Danny suspiró.

A Tucker raramente le gustaba su trabajo de alcalde de Amity Park; viajar en su limusina privada era una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba de éste y no perdía la oportunidad cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

El ojiazul no lo pensó mucho tiempo, se dirigió invisible al salón donde Lancer tenía "cautiva" a Sam. Cuando llegó, se situó en una esquina; nadie había sentido su presencia. ¡Bien!

-Samantha Manson, es usted mi mejor alumna, pero el hecho de que ya sepa todo el contenido de la materia no le da derecho a no poner atención. Dar una clase y ser ignorado es algo nada placentero, ¿lo sabía? – Sam negó con la cabeza. – Lo supuse.

Guardó silencio. Sam lucía muy inquieta, como si le urgiera salir de ahí lo más pronto posible; Danny no podía entender esto... bueno, estaba en detención, y a nadie le gusta estar en detención, pero había algo más... ¡Wow! ¿Desde cuándo él era tan perceptivo?

-¡Ah! Le aseguro, señorita Manson, que esto es tan molesto para mí como para usted, ¿en serio cree que me gusta pasar mi tiempo después de clases en la escuela? – _la señorita Manson_ no respondió – La respuesta es no, por lo que... creo que la dejaré ir.

-Gracias – exclamó Sam emocionada y salió corriendo del salón.

Danny se apresuró a salir también y la alcanzó en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Sam, espera!

-¿Danny? ¡Danny, necesito hablar contigo! –exclamó deteniéndose, lo cual hizo que ambos colisionaran y terminaran en el suelo.

-¡Ouch... eso dolió! – dijeron al unísono.

Danny se levantó primero y luego ayudó a Sam.

-Tengo que contarte algo Danny.

-Y yo tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

-Bien, tú primero. – dijo Sam.

-Bien... ¿A qué se refiere Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer en su poema cuando dice: _"Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes..."_?

-Ah, Danny, eso no importa ahora. Tengo algo mucho más interesante que contarte.

-¿Más interesante que los poemas de Bécquer? – preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no lo juzgas tú? – y dicho esto, aparecieron dos aros que recorrieron totalmente su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto una fantasma de cabello blanco y ojos verdes... y una letra _D_ en un traje parecido (o más bien, igual) al de él.

-¡¿Sam?

Danny y Sam se habían dirigido entonces al Laboratorio Fenton. Pasaron toda la tarde discutiendo los nuevos poderes de Sam: podía hacerse invisible, intangible, podía incluso lanzar rayos ectoplásmicos y de hielo... lo único que no se atrevieron a probar fue el _lamento fantasmagórico_, pues era demasiado peligroso y no querían llamar la atención de los padres del ojiazul.

Sam poseía todos los poderes de Danny Phantom, pero se mostraba tan despreocupada, que a su novio no le quedó más remedio que dejar de presionar por conseguir más información y encontrar la razón de este cambio. Aunque eso no evitó que se quedara con una extraña sensación de preocupación.

Por la noche se despidieron, no sin antes una recomendación de Danny para que se cuidara, a lo que Sam exclamó: "¡Vamos, Danny! ¿Qué podría pasar?"; se besaron una vez y entonces Samantha Phantom se marchó volando.

Más tarde, por la noche, Danny estaba en la cocina buscando algo para comer, ¡tenía muchísima hambre!

-Danny, cariño, ¿vienes a cenar? - le preguntó Maddie cuando lo vio con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

Lo cierto era que no quería hacer esto, pero debido a que no había comida de su gusto (vegetariana), tuvo que rechazar la propuesta de su madre. Se dirigió a su habitación con su estomago reclamándole el no darle de comer.

Había algo extraño en todo eso: esa mañana en la cafetería había preferido un plato lleno de comida verde a una hamburguesa con mucha carne, cosa que nunca creyó que haría; lo cierto era que no soportaría más llevarse a la boca comida roja, ¡¿cómo podría? ¡¿Cómo podía todo el mundo sentarse tan tranquilo a comer alimentos con carne? ¡¿Qué acaso nadie pensaba en los derechos de los animales? (Si es que tenían)

Entró a su habitación y se acostó boca abajo sobre su cama. Ese había sido un día extenso: "enseñarle" a Sam todo lo referente a tener poderes fantasma lo había dejado algo agotado, y la falta de alimento en su organismo lo debilitaba aún más.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era Tucker.

_-¡Hola viejo! ¿Qué tal todo?_ – saludó su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Tuck. Supongo que todo esta bien.

_-¿Seguro? ¿No ha ocurrido nada?_ – preguntó el moreno.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – exclamó Danny "desentendido".

_-¿Tal vez algo... con Sam?_ – insistió.

-...

_-Algo como que... ¡ella tiene poderes de fantasma!_

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

_-No fue necesario. Me encontraba jugando ese viejo videojuego en el que encerramos a Technus una vez, ¿lo recuerdas?_

-¡Por supuesto! Sam nos hacía papilla – rió al recordarlo.

_-Aún_ -aclaró Tucker-. _Ella ingresó al juego hace pocos minutos y ya dejó fuera a la mayoría._

-¿Y?

_-¡Lo hizo con poderes de fantasma! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? _– preguntó un poco molesto.

-A mi no me digas nada, ella me lo acaba de contar hoy.

_-¿Y cómo ocurrió?_

-No tengo idea, y ¿sabes qué, Tuck? Creo que necesito investigar... aunque ahora estoy muy cansado, lo haré después. Ahora tengo una cita con la cama.

_-Entonces no te molesto más, volveré al juego y pediré una revancha. Nos vemos mañana en clases, amigo._ – se despidió el ojiverde.

-Hasta entonces – Danny se despidió y colgó.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>La rima de Bécquer a la que se refiere Danny es la siguiente:<strong>

_**¿A qué me lo decís? Lo sé: es mudable,  
><strong>__**es altanera y vana y caprichosa;  
><strong>__**antes que el sentimiento de su alma,  
><strong>__**brotará el agua de la estéril roca.**_

_Sé que en su corazón, nido de sierpes,  
><em>_**no hay una fibra que al amor responda:  
><strong>__**que es una estatua inanimada…, pero…  
><strong>__**¡es tan hermosa!  
><strong>_**(RIMA XXXIX)**

**¡Soy una admiradora de las rimas de Bécquer! Esta me gusta mucho, pero está lejos de ser mi favorita… ¡imagínense cómo están las demás! Mi modesto fic no merece ni siquiera la presencia de aquella pieza poética tan exquisita.  
>Ya dije que originalmente eran dos capítulos. El primero terminaba (y el segundo comenzaba) en donde están los tres asteriscos (***). Lo digo sólo por si existe la curiosidad.<br>****¡Muchas gracias por la atención!  
><strong>**¡Saludos!**


	6. ¿Terapia de pareja?

**¡Hola!  
>Aquí un poco más de DxS. Y al final un Danny muy lindo (en mi opinión).<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7: ¿Terapia de pareja?<em>

Danny volvió a acostarse después de colgar. Pero en lugar de dormir como había planeado, comenzó a imaginarse lo que podría estar sucediendo en el juego: Tucker peleando contra Sam... Definitivamente era algo que quería ver.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su computadora, la encendió e inició el juego _Condenados_ (por suerte, después de borrarlo lo había vuelto a descargar).

En efecto, era tan gracioso como había esperado, y aún más. Tucker y muchos otros jugadores pelaban contra **Chaos**, pero simplemente ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para derrotarlo… derrotarla; uno a uno desaparecían del juego.

-Esto se ve interesante.

Danny no lo pensó dos veces y entró en su modo fantasma al juego, entonces se presentó frente a sus dos amigos.

_-Creí que te ibas a dormir_ – le dijo Tucker.

_-Sólo quise venir a echar un vistazo._

_-Hermano, cometiste un gran error. Sam es indetenible._

_-Ah si, pues..._

Pero fue interrumpido por un láser proveniente del jugador conocido como **Chaos**.

_-Bienvenido al juego, cariño._ – y entonces le lanzó otro ataque, ahora un rayo fantasma.

_-Te lo dije viejo, ella es brutal_ – exclamó Tucker.

_-¿Vas a seguir hablando Tuck, o vas a ayudarme a acabar con mi novia?_

De inmediato comenzaron una contienda, pero si Sam era buena antes, ahora era prácticamente invencible. Tucker se rindió temprano, al igual que la mayoría de los otros jugadores; pronto sólo quedaron Danny y Sam. Ahora todo se trataba de diversión, realmente pasaron juntos un buen rato.

Cuando no pudieron más con el sueño se fueron a dormir, desafortunadamente eso fue hasta las 4:30 a.m., por lo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo para descansar. Por supuesto, en la mañana se levantaron tarde y llegaron con retraso a la escuela.

Antes de entrar al salón (por cierto, tenían otra vez Literatura a primera hora con el señor Lancer) Danny se encontró en el pasillo con... ¿_Sam_? ¡¿En serio era esa _su _Sam?

-¿Sam? – preguntó el ojiazul a fin de averiguar si no se estaba quedando ciego.

-¿Qué sucede Danny? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Uh... no, no es nada – respondió cuando se dio cuenta que, en efecto, era Sam.

Lo que pasaba era que ahora ella traía puesta una blusa manga larga color verde, unos pesqueros militares y sus típicas botas negras. Pero, ¿dónde había dejado su ropa negra?

-Sabes, Tucker ya lo había dicho, el color verde te queda muy bien – Danny le comentó haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Ah... gracias.

En ese momento ellos estaban ya en la puerta de su salón.

-Bien, aquí vamos – dijo la ojivioleta y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vieron fue la silueta del profesor Lancer muy molesto, misma que pronto empezó a acercarse a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí: Daniel Fenton y Samantha Manson... de nuevo tarde.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Lancer, es solo que...

-¿Qué dice? ¿Otro ataque fantasma? – interrumpió el profesor.

-Ya que lo menciona... – Danny iba a empezar a inventar de nuevo.

-¡No me mienta señor Fenton! Vi las noticias esta mañana y no ha habido ataque alguno.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, ya no tenían excusa.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran en detención al finalizar la escuela.

-Ahh... ¿señor Lancer?

-Sí, señorita Manson, ¿tiene algo que decir?

-La verdad sí, lo que sucede es que yo ya tengo detención esta tarde.

-No hay problema, entonces será para mañana. Ahora vayan a sus asientos.

Obedecieron de inmediato.

Danny estaba preocupado; por primera vez una clase le gustaba realmente, definitivamente no le convenía tener al maestro de la materia enojado con él. Lo decidió en ese momento: nunca volvería a llegar tarde a la clase del señor Lancer.

Sam no le dio mucha importancia y pasó el resto de la clase en las nubes.

Cuando llegó el momento del receso y se reunieron con Tucker en una de las mesas en la cafetería, el ojiverde observó a la ojivioleta del mismo (bueno, _casi_ del mismo) modo que Danny.

-¿Sam? – cuestionó examinándola de arriba a abajo.

-¿Sí, Tuck?

-¿Estas usando verde? ¿Dónde está tu ropa gótica? – preguntó sin creérselo.

-En casa – respondió normalmente - ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, nada. Andando, vamos a conseguir algo de comer. – alentó Danny, pero Tucker aún seguía mirándola sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntó Sam irritada – Simplemente hoy no tenía ganas de usar negro, ¡no es el fin del mundo!... oh, mira ¡albóndigas!

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! ¿En serio vas a comer eso? – preguntó Danny completamente indignado.

-¿Tú no? – le preguntó Tucker - ¡Pero es uno de tus favoritos!

-No más – y se dirigió a la barra de ensaladas – No comeré nada que haya tenido un rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el moreno cuando Danny y Sam se dirigieron a su mesa con ensalada y albóndigas en sus platos, respectivamente. Él tomó una hamburguesa y fue a reunirse con ellos-. ¿Acaso están en terapia de parejas? – rió un poco – Ahora solo falta que Danny se vuelva gótico.

Este fue el último comentario que se hizo antes de que empezaran a comer. Tucker se preguntaba qué cosa les podría haber pasado a sus dos mejores amigos, tendría que comenzar a investigar.

El tiempo de receso terminó y, unas horas más tarde, el resto de las clases. Luego, Danny pasó una larga hora en detención con Lancer, Sam pasó dos con el odioso profesor de historia. Cuando el suplicio terminó para ambos, Danny acompañó a Sam a su casa.

-¿Ya te había dicho que esa blusa verde se te ve muy bien?

-Creo que sí, pero si quieres puedes decirlo otra vez, no me molesta. – le sonrió coquetamente.

-Estas taan linda. Pareces una ensalada – se acercó y le besó la mejilla-, una ensalada muuuy deliciosa – le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sam rió por lo bajo. Un cosquilleo, que era como una corriente eléctrica, le recorrió el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Samantha? – quien dijo esto fue Pamela Manson, acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa, Danny enseguida se separó de Sam.

-¡Oh, madre! Yo estaba... este...

-Ah – suspiró, estaba de un buen modo y no iba a dejar que aquellas escenitas de su única hija adolescente y su novio mitad fantasma en plena calle le quitaran el buen humor – no importa. Ayer me dijiste que querías ir conmigo de compras – mencionó feliz porque al fin su queridísima hija estuviera comportándose como una adolescente normal -, ¿quieres ir ya?

-Sí, está bien. – volteó a ver a su novio – Nos vemos mañana – y le depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo – la vio marcharse, y entonces él también partió.

Esa noche de nuevo no cenó, aunque la verdad era que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Se marchó temprano a dormir, pues ya había decidido no llegar tarde otra vez a clase de Literatura; pero antes, escogió la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, y que no sería la misma que usaba todos los días, ya era hora de un cambio.

Por la mañana, después de desayunar un vaso de jugo de naranja, se marchó con rumbo a la casa de Sam; tocó la puerta al llegar y abrió su papá.

-Hola... Daniel – se le quedó viendo algo extrañado. – Pasa, Sam estará lista en unos minutos.

Danny hizo lo que le pidieron y se quedó en uno de los sofás del recibidor. Unos minutos más tarde, Sam apareció en lo alto de las escaleras; llevaba puesta una linda blusa de mangas largas color lavanda, una minifalda de mezclilla y unos tenis tipo converse, además, llevaba el cabello recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo. A Danny le pareció que se veía muy atractiva, al parecer ese día tendría problemas para concentrarse en todo lo demás.

Pero Sam fue la primera en expresar su asombro por la nueva vestimenta de su novio.

-¡Wow! Danny, ¿eres tú? – inquirió mientras bajaba los escalones.

-Ehh... ¿yo?... eso creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Te harás gótico ahora?

-Bueno, digamos que sólo dejé salir a flote a mi lado oscuro.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que hoy no vengo con muchos comentarios. Sólo debo decir ¡gracias por la atención! y que sería muy feliz si me dejaran un review dándome su opinión.<br>¡Saludos! **


	7. Estilo gótico

**¡Hola!  
>Oh, qué vacaciones. He estado algo ocupada en casa, llevo toda la semana leyendo los libros de Harry Potter, ya voy en el siete. Y ya vi la película: ¡estupenda! Además, me estoy poniendo al corriente con los capítulos de Dragon Ball Z que no he visto, quiero ver la serie completita desde el principio hasta el fin. Comjo sea, creo que ya pasó mucho y me disculpo, así como por no estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y por si encuentran algo que no les gusta. Trataré de estar más pendiente.<br>Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8: Estilo gótico<em>

-Pues creo que me gusta tu nuevo lado oscuro. Luces bien – le comentó Sam cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y llegó hasta donde él estaba.

-Gracias. Pero paremos de hablar de mi aspecto, ¡mira el tuyo! Te ves taaaaaan... – le recorrió el cuerpo completo con la mirada – tan linda – terminó de decir con una sonrisa y le besó la mejilla, Sam se sonrojó de inmediato – El violeta es tu color... después del negro, claro.

Ambos sonrieron. Danny tomó su mochila del sofá y siguió a Sam a la puerta, ella anunció a sus padres que ya se iban y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda, entonces caminó al lado de su novio con rumbó a Casper High.

-Así que – el ojiazul comenzó – fuiste de compras con tu mamá. ¿Para qué? – preguntó al fin, incapaz de contener la curiosidad, ella jamás iba de compras con su madre.

-Bueno, pues le comenté que quería dejar de vestir ropa negra y ella, encantada, se ofreció a llevarme al Centro Comercial para comprar... tú sabes, cosas femeninas.

-¿Cosas femeninas? ¿Te refieres a vestidos rosas, zapatos de tacón, maquillaje, bolsas y esas cosas?

-Aja – afirmó – Además, dijo que quería pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo... un momento de mujeres; charlamos y todo eso.

Danny rió al imaginar a Sam hablando con su madre... bueno, de hecho no se las imaginó hablando, no se le ocurría nada de lo que podrían platicar. ¿Acaso tenían algún interés común? Lo dudaba.

-Y... ¿le contaste sobre tus poderes? – preguntó.

-¿Tú le contaste a tus padres sobre tus poderes? – devolvió la pregunta.

-Buen punto – concedió.

-Acerca de mis poderes... – comenzó Sam – ¿es normal tener tanto frío todo el tiempo? Me duermo con varias cobijas, me baño con agua caliente, uso blusas de mangas largas... y aun así el frío persiste.

-Eso es porque el frío no viene del ambiente, sino de tu cuerpo. Te acostumbrarás, ya verás. Mientras tanto... – y diciendo esto, pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la ex-gótica y presionó su cuerpo firmemente al suyo – para que entres en calor – le explicó. Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente y, después de un no tan corto beso, siguieron caminando.

Anduvieron el resto del trayecto a Casper High en esta nueva y más cómoda posición. La silueta de su querida escuela comenzó a verse más grande conforme el espacio que los separaba de ella se hacía más pequeño. El timbre se escuchó sonar hasta donde ellos estaban y se apresuraron a entrar y buscar su salón antes de que el señor Lancer los dejara en detención otra vez. Por suerte no ocurrió, ¡habían llegado a tiempo!

Dentro del salón no había ni una sola mirada apartado del nuevo atuendo del chico fantasma. Todos notaron el obvio cambio de estilo y se preguntaban cuál habría sido la razón; la imagen de Samantha Manson apareció inmediatamente en la cabeza de todos, pero desapareció en cuanto notaron que ella ya no vestía tonos oscuros, sino todo lo contrario: vivos, alegres y luminosos. Ninguno de los dos (Danny y Sam) se dio cuenta de esto y la clase transcurrió "normalmente".

-Esto sí es el colmo – murmuró Tucker sorprendido (pero a la vez no tanto) cuando observó a su mejor amigo, unas horas más tarde, con ropa que debería llevar puesta Sam.

-Déjalo en paz, Tuck. Recuerda que hasta tú intentaste ser gótico una vez.

-Sí, pero esa vez fue _tu_ idea y yo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Podrían dejar de hablar de eso, por favor – pidió el chico fantasma – Mejor vayamos a conseguir algo de comer, ¡muero de hambre!

-De acuerdo, vayamos – acordó Sam.

Ambos hicieron su camino a la cafetería y pusieron en sus platos algo de sus nuevos gustos. Tucker los siguió y se reunió con ellos en la usual mesa que utilizaban para comer. Los observó en silencio. Era seguro que algo raro ocurría e iba a encontrar qué era.

Pronto terminó la hora para almorzar. El ojiverde y el ojiazul se marcharon juntos a su clase de Matemáticas (Sam salió sola al patio), donde un montón de jovencitas enamoradas esperaba al héroe Danny Fenton. Fue asediado por muchas chicas que aprovechaban que su novia no estaba presente y que creían que lucía increíblemente más apuesto que antes, ahora que vestía de negro... hasta que llegó el profesor y reclamó la atención de sus alumnos(as).

Matemáticas no era una de sus materias favoritas, por lo que Danny se permitió distraerse un poco. Le hubiera gustado que esta clase también fuera Literatura, pero no lo era; al menos, pensó feliz, durante la próxima hora (libre) podría ir a la biblioteca de la escuela... la cual no estaba muy completa como a él le gustaría.

Tal vez podría pedirle a Sam que lo llevara más tarde a esa biblioteca a la que le gustaba ir, _Skulk and Lurk_. Sí, eso haría.

-¿Quieres que te espere Sam? – preguntó el ojiazul cuando los tres amigos se reunieron al final de las clases (Sam tenía una hora en detención con Lancer).

-No, gracias. Pero tengo una mejor idea... ¿por qué no hacen ustedes dos algo divertido? – preguntó la ojivioleta con emoción.

La verdad era que Tucker tenía planeado pasar esa tarde investigando el caso de _personalidad cruzada_ que padecían sus amigos, pero no podía negarse. Pasar un rato con su mejor amigo siempre era divertido, aún si no estaba siendo él mismo.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no? – respondió el moreno.

-¡Genial! – exclamó Danny, entonces recordó algo – Oh, Sam. Quería pedirte un favor.

-¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

-Bueno... – se pasó la mano detrás de la cabeza – me preguntaba si tal vez tú quisieras llevarme a esa biblioteca en la que estás inscrita; tú sabes, aquella a la que llevaste a Kwan hace mucho tiempo... y a Gregor también.

-También llevé a Tucker – protestó la pelinegra, pero al ver que Danny seguía sin hablar, optó por hacer otro comentario – Y... ¿quieres que te lleve porque te interesa realmente? ¿O sólo porque llevé a Kwan y a Gregor y a ti no?

-¿Qué? – preguntó "confundido".

-¿No me dirás ahora que estas celoso... de algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?

-Oh... no, para nada – se apresuró a contestar – Me dieron ganas de ir, eso es todo. – Y era verdad, aunque tal vez había algo de lo otro – Entonces, ¿me llevarás?

-Hoy no Danny, tengo detención. Y mañana tampoco.

-¡Pero mañana no estas castigada!

-¡Precisamente! No voy a pasar mi tarde libre en una biblioteca – fingió estremecerse – De hecho, planeaba pasar unas semanas alejada de los libros.

-¡Por favor! – Danny pidió, casi rogó, con unos ojitos a los cuales Sam difícilmente de podía resistir.

-De acuerdo – se rindió – El viernes iremos.

Danny saltó de emoción y la besó alegremente, la ojivioleta se contagió de la felicidad de su novio... por un corto tiempo, el Sr. Lancer apareció para recordarle que tenía detención esa tarde y que ya iba retrasada. Sam se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al salón con su profesor de Literatura.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la nueva gran casa de Tucker. Jugaron videojuegos, bebieron malteadas, pidieron varias pizzas (una vegetariana para Danny)... en fin, pasaron un buen rato.

Más tarde los deberes de alcalde de Tucker llamaron a la puerta (de hecho, llamaron a su celular); se disculpó con su mejor amigo y entonces se despidieron. Minutos después, el chico fantasma se encontraba entrando por la puerta de su casa.

-Hola cariño – saludó su madre como siempre lo hacía – Sabes que no me importa que llegues un poco tarde a casa, pero me gustaría que me avisaras cuando lo hagas. No me gusta pasar la tarde preocupada pensando que quizás estás en peligro.

Una extraña sensación de irritación invadió al chico fantasma. De pronto, ésta se convirtió en enojo… en un enojo que tenía un inicio y un fin: su madre, quien, a su modo de ver, estaba entrometiéndose en su vida y sus asuntos. _¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?_ Quiso decirle.

-Bien, entonces no lo hagas – contestó el chico fríamente.

Maddie no se esperaba esa reacción, le pareció un poco extraño.

-Lo siento Danny, soy tu madre, no lo puedo evitar.

-Podrías intentarlo – le contestó aun con su fría voz de indiferencia.

La castaña quedó un poco triste ante tal respuesta... tal vez no era su culpa, tal vez su pequeño solo había pasado un mal día, ¡y ella sabía cómo ponerlo contento!

-Adivina qué, querido – pidió con emoción – Acabo de preparar la cena, hice tu favorito: ¡albóndigas!

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! – exclamó Danny con repulsión – Además, cené en casa de Tucker – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando atrás a una Maddie confundida y extrañada... y triste - ¡Estaré en mi habitación! – gritó el chico desde arriba.

Una vez adentro de su cuarto, Danny se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera él sabía por qué había tratado así a su mamá. Tal vez debería disculparse... su celular comenzó a sonar, distrayéndolo y haciéndole olvidar el asunto de las disculpas.

Junto a su celular (el cual se encontraba sobre el buró de la derecha) había un retrato de él y Sam en la habitación de ella. La tomó para observarla mejor mientras atendía la llamada, era ella.

Danny seguía sosteniendo el retrato en sus manos, seguía contemplando el rostro de su novia y su sonrisa, ¡era tan linda!... y tenía tan buen gusto en lo que respecta a la decoración de la habitación.

Hablaron por horas, pero decidieron terminar la llamada cuando creyeron que ya era hora de dormir. Danny se metió debajo de las sabanas y cerró los ojos con un pensamiento en mente: su estilo gótico aún no estaba completo.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>No creo que Danny estuviera celoso de Kwan y Gregor (bueno, de Gregor sí), pero no pude evitar mencionarlo.<br>Eso fue todo por hoy.  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	8. ¿VxT?

**¡Hola!  
>Ya que insisto en tardarme mucho en subir los capítulos, a pesar de ya tenerlos escritos, pensé en sbir hoy dos en lugar de uno. Así que aquí les van.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9: ¿VxT?<em>

Era jueves en Amity Park, Danny y Sam se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería de Casper High, y estaban esperando a que Tucker finalmente llegara a reunirse con ellos; los jueves antes del descanso él llevaba clases de Informática y, por lo general, se quedaba varios minutos más en el salón aun después de haber tocado el timbre. ¡Cosas de geniecillos electrónicos!

Por si se preguntan…

Danny también vistió de negro ese día: combinaba jeans color azul oscuro, una camisa negra que tenía una inscripción al reverso (_Let's rock!_) y unas botas muy rudas dignas de un buen chico gótico, llevaba además muñequeras oscuras en ambos brazos que realzaban los músculos que había ganado con el paso del tiempo cazando fantasmas.

Sam había optado ese día por usar un vestido ajustado color azul cielo que le quedaba muy bien (_muuuuuuy bien_ si le preguntaban a Danny), era sin mangas y tenía un escote llamativo. Lo malo era que desde la mañana no había dejado de quejarse del frío que sentía. Danny rió un poco por eso, pero calló inmediatamente, ella lucía realmente linda en él. ¡¿Cómo reírse de eso?

-¿Sabes? Combinas con mis ojos – le comentó a la pelinegra.

-Y tú con mi delineador para ojos – comentó ella en retorno.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

-¡Hey! Ustedes dos, ¿qué traen ahí? – preguntó su amigo Tucker sentándose al otro lado de la mesa cuando por fin apareció – Parece que se están divirtiendo.

-Sólo un poco, nada más allá de lo normal – respondió el halfa con una sonrisa.

-Y tú, Tuck – empezó Sam con rastros de sarcasmo - ¿te divertías en clases?

-A decir verdad, sí. Estamos creando un nuevo programa que...

-¡Amigo! – interrumpió Danny – Consíguete una chica u otro pasatiempo y deja en paz por un tiempo a tu amada tecnología.

-¿Y qué tal si me consigo una chica y **no** dejo en paz a la tecnología? ¿Acaso no puedo combinar ambas?

-No – respondieron a coro sus amigos y luego comenzaron a reír otra vez.

-Pues yo creo que sí se puede – argumentó sin ser escuchado; en ese preciso instante, los sentidos fantasma de Danny y Sam se activaron y ambos pararon las risas para prestar atención a su alrededor y buscar signos de que algún fantasma estuviera cerca.

-Vuelvo en un instante – anunció Danny poniéndose de pie. El fantasma no se había mostrado aún, pero él no iba a esperar a que lo hiciera; lo mejor sería que saliera en ese mismo instante a buscarlo.

-Espera, yo iré contigo – exclamó Sam poniéndose de pie también. Si había algo que a ella le entusiasmaba de tener poderes de fantasma era que ahora podría hacer estas cosas con él, pelear juntos.

Danny lo pensó unos segundos. Por un lado, no le gustaba que ella se arriesgara peleando contra fantasmas, pero por el otro, habría otra cosa que pudieran compartir. Además, él sabía que Sam era fuerte y podía hacer frente a todo, aun sin poderes de fantasma. Lo pensó pocos segundos más y decidió que estaba bien que fueran juntos, pero antes...

Sam lo observó salir corriendo de la cafetería, y luego lo observó regresar con algo negro y pequeño en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó confundida, pero antes de que el chico pudiera responderle, un gran estruendo asustó a todos los chicos, haciéndolos correr fuera de ahí. Milésimas de segundo más tarde, un gran fantasma de carne apareció detrás del gran polvorón provocado por la destrucción de la pared de la cafetería.

-¡Oh, no! Estas son la clase de cosas que paga el gobierno – dijo Tucker con resignación.

Danny y Sam comprendieron que tendrían que actuar pronto. La ojivioleta se escondió bajo una mesa para poder transformarse en fantasma; no quería que nadie se enterara aún de sus poderes, por lo que tenía que ser precavida. El ojiazul se transformó también en fantasma (este ultimo sin la necesidad de esconderse). Ambos se prepararon para ir a cazar al fantasma, cuando el chico recordó algo.

-Toma, póntelo – le pidió a Sam extendiéndole un pequeño antifaz negro – Para que nadie te reconozca.

Con un poco de pesar lo hizo y entonces salieron juntos de Casper.

Tucker se quedó solo en la mesa, la cafetería estaba casi vacía pues la mayoría salió corriendo asustada cuando el fantasma "atacó"... la mayoría, pero no todos. Valerie Gray seguía ahí, reflexionando acerca de algo, pero pronto pareció hacer una resolución y su mirada se llenó de determinación mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

En un santiamén, Valerie se encontraba dentro de su traje de batalla... de su _súpertecnologico _traje de batalla y salió en su deslizador para buscar también al fantasma.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Tucker se dio cuenta de una cosa: Valerie era lo que él estaba buscando... él quería ser el antivirus en su sistema... y lo sería.

Momentos más tarde, el espectro de carne había sido forzado a desaparecer dentro del termo Fenton. Danny y Sam, con ayuda de Valerie, habían acabado con la señora de los almuerzos, pero sin revelarle a la cazafantasmas quién era la fantasma del antifaz negro. La morena se preguntó si era Danielle, pero enseguida rechazó dicha suposición, esta nueva fantasma le era conocida...

Los tres regresaron a la escuela Casper y entonces el resto de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad... bueno, excepto para Tucker.

Valerie era una chica linda, inteligente, fuerte (muy fuerte, era cinta negra noveno dan) y ¡la tecnología era algo de todos los días en su vida! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Parecía que ella estaba diseñada para él. Tendría que hacer algo, y pronto... muy pronto.

Cuando la campana de salida sonó, él se apresuró a buscarla antes de que se fuera, no sin antes avisarle a su mejor amigo que esa tarde estaría ocupado y no podría estar con ellos.

-Hola Valerie – saludó cuando la encontró en sus casilleros sacando cosas y colocándolas en su mochila.

-Hola alcalde – saludó de vuelta.

-Sólo dime Tucker... o Tuck... o Tuckerino.

La chica comenzó a reír y cuando el joven alcalde le preguntó si lo acompañaba a Nasty Burger no pudo hacer otra cosa que decir sí con alegría.

Danny y Sam los observaron salir juntos y adivinaron qué estaba pasando; ellos decidieron entonces hacer lo mismo, y salieron a pasear un rato, festejando que, por primera vez en la semana, ninguno de los dos tenía detención. No fueron a Nasty Burger, pero sí a los videojuegos.

Un par de horas más tarde (un par de malteadas más tarde) Valerie comenzaba a despedirse de Tucker y él se dio cuenta que algo raro ocurría, pues la chica se escuchaba un poco deprimida. "Relájate, nos veremos mañana" le dijo como broma; la mirada de la ojiverde se llenó de tristeza y dijo:

-No Tuck, voy a irme de Amity Park por un tiempo, no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver.

-Ohh... – fue todo lo que él dijo.

-Me la pasé muy bien contigo, eres un gran chico... y quién sabe si pueda pasar algo a mi regreso – se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el moreno – Nos veremos después – se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios y se marchó.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo no me gusta. ¿VxT? ¡¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer algo como eso? ¡JxT me gusta más! Me gustaría hacer un fic explorando un poco ese triángulo amoroso... jaja, escribiéndolo se ve raro, no sé por qué.<br>En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. ¿Hechizados?

**¡Hola!  
>Siguiente:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción de Arthur, el fantasma inventor) son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10: "¿Hechizados?"<em>

Después de varias laaargas horas en los videojuegos, Danny y Sam pasaron a Nasty Burger y se dieron un festín, sobretodo el halfa, quien deseaba saciarse de comida verde para no tener que comer en su casa... comida con carne (que era lo que usualmente comían)... y con sus padres.

Pasaron un largo rato ahí, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Sam no tuvo problemas con sus padres por llegar tarde sin avisar; había sido una hija modelo estos últimos días (había dejado de vestir de negro, había ido de compras con su madre, incluso había pasado un agradable rato con sus padres redecorando su habitación el día anterior) que Jeremy y Pamela estaban dispuestos a perdonarle el llegar a casa a las 9 de la noche sin previo aviso. Pero a Danny... a él le ocurrió algo diferente.

-Danny Fenton – exclamó su madre en un tono duro cuando él abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. – Llegas tarde – le informó.

-Ya me di cuenta. – exclamó el chico a secas.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir?

-Amm... déjame pensar… ¡Oh, sí! No tengo **nada **que decir.

-El Danny que yo conozco se disculparía – comentó enojada, pero con rastros de tristeza.

-¿En serio? – preguntó enfadado; ¿acaso no era _él_ el Danny que ella conocía?

-Tú ya no eres Danny – le dijo Maddie haciendo eco a los pensamientos del chico.

-Yo, madre, soy Danny Fenton, tu hijo – le anunció subiendo el volumen de su voz.

-Cambiaste hijo; yo no sé qué pasó, pareciera que te hubieran hechizado. Ya no eres el mismo.

-¿Qué? Un momento... hechizado – se detuvo a examinar esas palabras, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que era una perdida de tiempo ya que no encontraría nada, y prosiguió discutiendo con su mamá – Eso es una estupidez. ¡YO NO CAMBIÉ! – le gritó duramente – Y si tanto te aferras a la idea de que yo ya no soy tu hijo, pues bien, tú ya no eres mi madre. – terminó y salió volando hacía su habitación con gran rapidez y sin voltear hacía atrás, dejando a Maddie muy confundida y herida en la sala.

La madre de Danny no trató de hacer nada por seguir hablando con su hijo, sabía que sería inútil. De haberse podido, Jazz hubiera sido quien, a pesar de saber que podría enfrentarse a la irritabilidad de su hermano si se acercaba, hubiera tocado a su puerta y hubiera platicado con él. Sin embargo, Jazz se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí, estudiando neurocirugía en la _Universidad de Yale_, así que nadie intentó hablar con Danny después de eso.

Por la mañana despertó de mal humor y con dolor de cabeza, tenía una expresión de disgusto e indiferencia en su cara... una expresión de disgusto que sería envidiada por el chico más gótico del planeta... una expresión de disgusto que encajaba a la perfección con el ambiente lúgubre y oscuro que reinaba en su habitación... en su nueva y redecorada habitación.

Danny sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, pero aún faltaba un último detalle para completar su estilo gótico: delineador de ojos y un par de piercings falsos.

En la escuela, la mirada persistente de la mayoría de sus compañeros le hizo saber que esos pequeños detalles no habían pasado desapercibidos... ni a sus compañeros, ni a Sam (quien le comentó que lucía bien), ni a Tucker (quien adoptó aún más firmemente la resolución de investigar).

Los tres amigos iban caminando de la cafetería hacía el salón de Español, donde tendrían su próxima clase. En ese momento notaron que Estrella venía en dirección contraria, platicando con un chico; Tucker lo identificó como su nuevo novio.

-¿Adivina qué? Reprobé en todas mis materias – se escuchó su voz aguda y chillona cuando pasó junto a ellos. Sam y Danny le regalaron a su amigo (ex-novio de la rubia) una mirada interrogativa.

-Tuviste algo que ver en esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sam.

-No, no fui yo. Estrella es perfectamente capaz de reprobar sin ayuda mía – informó, y entonces se adelantó a los otros dos y entró al salón de Español; Danny y Sam se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron.

Después de que todas las clases hubieran acabado, Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron juntos de Casper High.

-Amigos, nos vemos después. Tengo algo que hacer – dijo el ojiverde a sus amigos y se apartó, caminando rápidamente. Ahora tenía que actuar: no habían asuntos de alcalde que resolver, no había una Valerie con quien pasear, estaba libre y aprovecharía ese tiempo para hacer una pequeña visita a la Zona Fantasma e investigar un poco ahí sobre eso que había pasado con sus amigos.

-Y bien... ¿qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Danny.

-No lo sé. Tal vez podríamos ir a tu casa – sugirió Sam.

-Mmm... Nah. Tuve una discusión con mamá.

-¡Uy! Lo siento. En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la mía?

-Estupendo. Vamos – Danny tomó de la mano a su novia y ambos caminaron hacía la mansión Manson. – Pero recuerda que hoy en la tarde iremos a _Skulk and Lurk_ – exclamó.

-No lo he olvidado.

Los dos chicos llegaron y saludaron a los padres de la ojivioleta, entonces subieron a la recamara de ésta. El ojiazul se llevó una enorme sorpresa al notar que la habitación estaba llena de detalles rosas e imágenes de ocasos y cosas parecidas, todas ellas eran cosas impropias de la Sam que conocía.

-Pero... ¿qué... ¡¿qué le has hecho a este lugar? ¿Dónde quedaron los detalles oscuros y todas esas cosas geniales que tenías aquí?

-Las donamos a los pobres.

-¡¿Y a los pobres de qué les van a servir? Tenías que habértelas quedado. – insistió el chico, lamentándose el hecho de haber perdido un gótico más en el mundo - ¿No irás a decirme ahora que también te vas a deshacer de tu invernadero?

-¿Mi invernadero?... ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Hace mucho que no entro ahí.

-No, no, no – Danny meneó la cabeza varias veces en señal de desaprobación – Me temo que tendré que meter manos en el asunto. En vista de que **tú **no cuidarás de él, **yo **lo haré... claro, si me das permiso.

-Adelante, me da lo mismo – concedió con indiferencia.

Sam se dirigió a su cama y se sentó; hizo señas a su novio de que se reuniera con ella, éste así lo hizo, pero aún con una mueca de disgusto por lo del invernadero y la habitación. Sam roló los ojos y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla; la mueca de disgusto fue remplazada por una brillante sonrisa. El ojiazul volteó, dispuesto a darle un beso de verdad, pero un pequeño destello brillante apareció frente a sus ojos atrayendo su atención.

-¿Ehh? – murmuró sorprendida la pelinegra.

Ambos chicos miraron extrañados al ser que había aparecido ante ellos.

-¿Quién e… eres? Eres... ¿un fantasma? Pero... pero mi sentido fantasma... es decir, nuestro...

-Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Arthur y soy el padre del fantasmín que los hechizó.

-¿Hechizó? – citaron a coro en tono de pregunta.

-Así es, ustedes están hechizados.

-¿Hechizados? – volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

Arthur suspiró con resignación. Había un par de cosas por explicar antes de hacer lo que vino a hacer.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>Al principio de mi fic <strong>_**La esfera del poder**_** Tucker y Estrella son novios, pero cuando él ve que ella está con un ricachón en una mesa de Nasty Burger se enoja y va a reclamarle, Estrella se enoja también y le tira una malteada de chocolate en la cabeza; Tucker dice que se vengará, que hará que sus maestros la reprueben en todas sus materias. Por eso aquí, cuando Estrella dice que reprobó en todas sus materias, Danny y Sam le preguntan a Tucker si él tuvo algo qué ver en eso. (Y, a pesar de lo que él dijo, yo creo que sí tuvo la culpa… je je)  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta acá y por haber leido mis dos capítulos! Quería actualizarme en después de pasar unas vacaciones traumada con muchos libros que me regalaron el **Día del libro**, con Harry Potter (leí las 7 entregas y vi la última película) y con Metal Slug y the King of fighters (Athena rules!). El próximo martes entro nuevamente a clases, espero ese día actualizar este fic. Mientras tanto, ha sido todo por hoy.  
>¡Saludos!<strong>


	10. Reversión

**¡Hola!  
>Quise subir este capítulo ayer, pero me sentía un poco enferma. Hoy ya estoy muchísimo mejor.<br>Oh, por cierto, este fic ya se va a acabar... sí, estuvo muy aburrido, lo sé; por lo mismo ,agradezco muchísimo a ustedes que me siuieron y leyeron. ¡Muchas gracias!  
>Este es el penúltimo capítulo, aunque podría funcionar como el final, porque aquí se resuelve todo. Los dejo con él.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes (a excepción de Arthur, el fantasma inventor) son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 11: Reversión<em>

-Como ya dije, mi nombre es Arthur y yo soy un inventor. Dediqué mi vida a la ciencia... y aún después de morir seguí inventando cosas, como el báculo para cambiar de cuerpo con el que mi pequeñín los hechizó hace unas cuantas noches... aunque creo que ustedes no recuerdan nada de esto.

En efecto, la historia les parecía ajena a Danny y Sam.

-La fortuna de todo es que el hechizo puede revertirse. Deberían estar agradecidos de que podrán volver a la normalidad y que no van a permanecer así para siempre, tal y como le sucedió a otras personas que... bueno, esa es otra historia.

"También deben agradecer que un muchacho como ustedes notó lo que estaba ocurriendo y fue a buscarme a la Zona Fantasma; por él fue que supe dónde y cómo encontrarlos. Me dijo su nombre, pero no recuerdo cuál era... - se rascó la cabeza repetidas veces, como si de aquella manera fuera a recordar el nombre con mayor rapidez - Tunkie, Tinkie, Turkey...

-¡Tucker! - exclamaron a coro los chicos.

-¡Tucker, cierto!... no importa... Bien, creo que es hora de dar solución a este embrollo. - Danny y Sam intercambiaron miradas de confusión. ¿A qué se refería con _dar solución a este embrollo_? ¿Cómo? - El báculo esta reparado y el asunto no pasó a mayores - comenzó a agitar el bastón, pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar algo - ¡Oh, sí! Debo advertirles que presentaran ciertos efectos secundarios: dolor de cabeza, cansancio, pérdida de memoria... descuiden, será solamente por un par de horas. Ahora sí, aquí va... - agitó varias veces (otra vez) el pequeño bastón hasta que una luz azul brillante se formó en el extremo, dos segundos más tarde ésta viajaba hasta la cama, donde ambos chicos se encontraban.

Al principio nada pasaba, pero enseguida un aura azulada los rodeó y cayeron en la cama inconscientes.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado - exclamó y desapareció.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Hija, Sam ¿estas ahí? - la voz de Jeremy llegó desde detrás de la puerta un par de horas más tarde. Al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar.

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía desubicada espacial y temporalmente. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y recorrió su derredor con la mirada, estaba en su habitación... ¿estaba en su habitación?, y a su lado estaba... ¡Danny durmiendo!

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" se preguntó.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

-Ahh... ¿qué? - murmuró antes de darse cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta, entonces se levantó con pereza y fue a abrirla. Su padre la observó con rostro preocupado.

-Samantha, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta? - la examinó a fondo, y cuando ella no contestó (no porque no quisiera, sino porque ni ella misma lo sabía), miró hacía adentro de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que su "querido" yerno se encontraba muy cómodo durmiendo sobre la cama de su hija - Sam, ¿que ha pasado aquí? - volvió a preguntar.

La ojivioleta no sabía que decir, por lo que comenzó a inventar.

-Pues... bueno - y otra vez hizo acto de presencia el "ráscate la cabeza y todo se arreglará" -, verás... un fantasma... - rio nerviosa - no, dos fantasmas atacaron y Danny... peleó contra ellos. - "Sí, eso esta bien" - Estaba muy cansado y por eso le ofrecí quedarse a descansar aquí.

-… Mmm, ya veo. Bueno, Daniel es un buen muchacho y es obvio que su trabajo de... "superhéroe" le exige mucho; pero aún así no es bien visto que un joven este encerrado con su novia en su habitación... **solos**... y a estas horas de la noche. - hizo una pequeña pausa, suspiró sonoramente y volvió a hablar. - No voy a decirle nada a tu madre, sabes cómo se pondría; pero la próxima vez avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias papá. - Sam le sonrió y Jeremy le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se fue.

La ojivioleta cerró la puerta y se acercó a su cama, donde Danny plácidamente dormía. Estaba de acuerdo con su padre en una cosa: Danny era un buen chico... bueno, atento, responsable, divertido, lindo, guapo y... notó que estaba vestido de negro, como si fuera gótico, ¡se veía tan bien!

Sin saber por qué (tal vez un presentimiento, una corazonada...), la ojivioleta despegó la vista del atuendo de su novio y la posó sobre el propio, soltó un grito lleno de pánico.

-¡Demonios! ¡Estoy usando rosa!

Danny se levantó inmediatamente ante tal escándalo y observó con los ojos muy abiertos a la causante del alboroto.

-¡¿Por qué estoy usando rosa? - seguía preguntándose Sam. Observó a Danny fijamente a los ojos y éste le respondió que no sabía encogiéndose de hombros; no, no sabía por qué, pero no le importaba demasiado, ¡se veía linda!

No pudo evitar reírse por la expresión de terror en el rostro de su lindísima novia; ella podía enfrentarse a cualquier fantasma que se le presentara enfrente, pero el hecho de estar usando un vestido rosa era lo que le causaba pavor, ¡le parecía tan cómica la situación! Ella lo contempló molesta, señaló con la mirada la ropa que él estaba usando y luego volvió a observar su cara, alzó una ceja y sonrió. El ojiazul, confundido, dejó de reír y volteó verse a sí mismo; frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi ropa? -inquirió extrañado. Se levantó con el fin de observarse mejor en el espejo y lo que vio, lo dejó tan espantado como a Sam-. ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Estoy maquillado! - gritó al observar el delineador negro que estaba usando; ahora era Sam quien reía. Danny comenzó a restregarse frenéticamente los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y se observó de nuevo en el espejo - ¡Ahhh! - gritó de nuevo al ver que el delineador se había corrido y que ahora no sólo sus ojos estaban llenos de él, sino su frente, sien, mejillas...

La ojivioleta lo contempló divertida y fue a ayudarlo a despintarse.

Minutos más tarde, su rostro estaba limpio y se había calmado un poco, ambos; aunque aún no sabían qué era lo que les había ocurrido. Decidieron que lo averiguarían al día siguiente, pues ya era un poco (muy) tarde. Danny se despidió de Sam con un beso y partió para su propia casa, donde...

-¡Daniel Fenton! Tu madre me ha dicho que te has portado mal. - comenzó Jack Fenton con un tono duro apenas el chico puso un pie en su casa - ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-¿Me he portado mal? - Hasta ahora, parecía que alguien más había estado viviendo su vida por él. - No lo recuerdo

-… Para mí es suficiente. - exclamó Jack satisfecho por la (indudablemente) buena respuesta de su hijo y deshaciendo rápidamente su expresión de seriedad.

-Para mí no - decidió Maddie, quien se encontraba detrás de él; más que enojada, se veía triste.

Danny no sabía qué decir ante esto. ¿Se había portado mal? ¿De qué manera? ¿Cuándo?... Decidió que, a pesar de no recordar nada, solucionaría las cosas con su familia.

-... ¡ah! ¡Por supuesto! Ya lo recuerdo... y lo siento. Lamento haber... haberme portado de _esa_ manera. Sé que estuvo mal y por eso quiero pedir disculpas. - No era del todo falso lo que decía. Su madre estaba triste por "su" culpa y él no deseaba que siguiera en ese estado. - Ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo - agregó con sinceridad.

Maddie sonrió, estaba a punto de llorar; Jack ya se estaba sonando la nariz.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Tan lindo como siempre! - le dijo tiernamente su madre al ojiazul, se acercó y le besó la frente. En ese preciso momento el estomago _del pequeño_ se hizo oír en toda la casa, al parecer tenía muucha hambre. - Veo que estas hambriento. Mejor te preparo algo para cenar.

-Uyy, sí. ¡Me muero de hambre! - y con razón, no había comido nada desde que estuvo en la cafetería en la escuela esa mañana.

-¿Y qué vas a querer?

Con el rostro resplandeciente, Danny contestó:

-Unas hamburguesas o unas albóndigas no me caerían naada mal.

(CONTINUARÁ…)

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ya he mencionado que este fic es parte de una secuela? Pues el fic que sigue trata sobre Danny y Dash, raro, ¿no?... ¡Y no, no es yaoi! (Uy, tan sólo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos). Mmm... no tengo mucho que decir hoy. Espero tener muy pronto por aquí el capítulo final. Es cortito y no pasa nada interesante, así que no tiene caso que me tarde mucho.<br>Bueno, por hoy es todo, los dejo. ¡Se cuidan!  
>PD: ¡Ya entré a clases! Espero que este semestre sea mejor que el anterior... y lo será, ¡tendré semanas de cuatro días! Oh, mi horario es lo máximo.<strong>


	11. Bonito árbol

**¡Hola!  
>Capítulo final. Aunque he de decir que aquí no pasa nada importante, creo que funcionaría como epílogo. Los dejo con su lectura.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__Danny Phantom y sus personajes son propiedad del brillante y talentoso Butch Hartman._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicado a:<strong>__ -KAGOME-MANSON-, una amiga virtual que me apoyó mucho la primera vez que publiqué este fic._

* * *

><p><strong>Juego de personalidad<br>**_Por: LP Luna Phantom_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12: "Bonito árbol"<em>

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Danny y Sam ahora recordaban con exactitud lo que habían hecho la semana anterior y habían vuelto a ser quienes eran antes del incidente; también dieron las gracias a su buen amigo Tucker, porque sin su ayuda nunca lo hubieran conseguido.

La siguiente semana de clases fue más o menos así:

Danny vistió sus ropas normales y decidió que ya no le gustaba la clase de Literatura, mientras que Sam volvió a ser gótica e hizo a esa materia su favorita nuevamente; el halfa reconoció que los vegetales no eran tan malos, pero su comida predilecta seguiría siendo alimentos con carne (decisión de la cual Tucker se sentía orgulloso); la ojivioleta se sentía asqueada por haber comido carne y juró solemnemente que nunca lo volvería a hacer, también perdió sus poderes de fantasma y se reconcilió con los libros.

... y eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¿Me pasas la sal?... gracias.

Era domingo por la mañana y en la casa de los Fenton era hora del almuerzo. Maddie, Jack y Danny se habían reunido en la mesa para comer pizzas y ver televisión. Jack cambiaba de canal repetidamente, sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, hasta que algo en la pantalla atrajo su atención: ¡el rostro de Vlad! Los tres pusieron atención a lo que sucedía.

_-Vlad Masters _-decía la voz de una reportera-_, ex-alcalde de Amity Park y mitad fantasma en secreto, ha desaparecido, dejando atrás muchos misterios y, más importante, todas sus pertenencias y bienes. Al no tener familiares a quienes entregárselos, el gobierno de Wisconsin está sopesando algunas opciones para lidiar con el asunto, inclusive se ha pensado destruirlas por el peligro que podrían suponer; sin embargo, aún no hay una solución oficial. La única cosa certera de la que tenemos noticia, es que pronto se hará una visita a Fenton Works para entrevistar a Jack y Maddie Fenton, quienes fueron antiguos compañeros de Universidad del desaparecido y quienes tenían un trato seguido con él, y a su hijo, Danny Phantom, de quien se espera obtener información extra sobre su vida como fantasma._

Los tres Fenton se miraron entre sí. Danny estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una nueva noticia atrajo (otra vez) su atención; la voz que hablaba ahora se escuchaba más alegre que la anterior.

_-Y hablando de Danny Phantom, aquí les traemos la noticia Phantom de la semana._

En la pantalla de la televisión se podían observar unas malas tomas de Danny peleando con un fantasma. La primera escena era de él, luego del espectro de carne contra el cual estaba peleando y por último de una chica fantasma, quien también combatía al monstruo de carne; su identidad no podía ser revelada por el antifaz negro que usaba (y por la mala calidad del video). La toma se detuvo en esa escena, al mismo tiempo que en la pantalla aparecían las palabras: **¿Quién es esta chica?**

Los padres de Danny lo observaron con curiosidad.

_-¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer que fue vista peleando junto al héroe mundial Danny Phantom el jueves de la semana pasada dentro del establecimiento de comida rápida Nasty Burger? ¿Por qué sus trajes se parecen tanto? ¿Acaso es su nueva compañera de batalla? ¿Qué tipo de relación _exactamente _es la que hay entre ellos? ¿Será acaso que nuestro halfa ha encontrado un nuevo amor? Por el momento desconocemos la respuesta a estas preguntas, pero estaremos pendientes del momento en que esta chica haga una nueva aparición para despejar toda duda y encontrar la verdad._

-¿Quién es esa chica, Danny? - preguntó Maddie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, una vez que el reportaje hubo terminado.

-Ahh...

-Sí, ¿y por qué sus trajes y emblemas son iguales? - inquirió ahora Jack.

-Ehh...

-¿También ella es mitad fantasma? ¿La conocemos? - volvió a cuestionar Maddie.

-Este... pues, verán... - se rascó la cabeza un poco, pero eso no le ayudó a saber qué contestar, y rio con nerviosismo. Sam y él habían pactado que nadie, a excepción de ellos dos y Tucker, sabría de lo sucedido.

"¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué hago?" Sus padres esperaban una respuesta, una que él no podía dar. No se le ocurrió nada, así que sólo se hizo invisible y salió de ahí volando hasta su habitación.

-¡Eso no va a funcionar siempre Danny! - le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

-Así es. Sabes que no debes aprovechar tus poderes de fantasma para escapar de conversaciones embarazosas y/o peligrosas que no quieras tener con nosotros, hijo. - este comentario tenía que ser de Jack Fenton.

Tal vez no, pero por el momento se había librado de ellos.

El ojiazul pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en su habitación, hasta que recibió la llamada de su querida novia Sam invitándolo a salir a pasear. Por supuesto que aceptó de inmediato.

¿Recuerdan la pequeña colina donde Danny y Sam se hicieron novios? Bueno, pues aquí fue donde terminaron ese día. Se sentaron en el suelo como lo hicieron hace varios meses y se permitieron relajarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-Bonito lugar - exclamó Sam.

-Bonito árbol - dijo ahora Danny.

Sonrieron... ambos... genuinamente... felizmente.

-Deberíamos venir más seguido - sugirió la ojivioleta luego de unos segundos de un pacífico silencio, y añadió - pronto.

-Absolutamente... pero no antes de devolver toda la basura gótica que compré para mi habitación.

-¡Oye! - protestó molesta y ofendida - Lo gótico esta bien, no como la chatarra que conseguí cuando fui de compras con mi madre.

Danny rio divertido al recordar la expresión de terror en el rostro de Sam cuando por fin el hechizo había terminado y se descubrió dentro de un atuendo rosa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

-Mmm... Creo que voy a donarla a los pobres y rezar para que pueda conseguir devuelta mi antigua habitación - tras una larga pausa, volvió a hablar, pero ahora con una nueva expresión en su cara... - así que... - empezó con un tono casual y sonriendo de un modo extraño - ¿quién era la misteriosa mujer que fue vista con el héroe mundial Danny Phantom? - preguntó en son de broma citando a la reportera de "la noticia Phantom de la semana".

-Ah... no lo sé -fingió demencia-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?... No estarás celosa, ¿o sí? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡No me hagas reír! - hizo una pausa y luego continuó, siguiéndole el juego. - ¿Por qué debería **yo** estar celosa de **ella**?

-Porque es bonita, fuerte, inteligente... y porque se veía muuuy sexy con ese antifaz - esto último se lo dijo al oído.

-¿Se veía sexy? - preguntó incrédula y emocionada.

-Ohhhh, sí. _Samie Phantom_ - le susurró de nuevo al oído. Esta vez la ojivioleta se estremeció de gustó al mismo tiempo que sonreía ampliamente. - Danny y Samie, ¿te gusta cómo suena eso? - le preguntó.

-Me encanta - giró su rostro hasta hacerlo quedar frente al de él y lo besó en los labios - me encanta.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchísimas gracias por toda la atención que me brindaron a lo largo de la publicación de este fic! Perdón si los hice sufrir mucho leyendo algo que no es muy bueno... ¡hay fics fantásticos por aquí en Fanfiction y yo vengo y les doy esto! Ja ja... Bueno, por lo menos me queda el consuelo de que no es tan malo.<br>Si a alguien le quedó alguna duda, o tiene una amenaza, una queja, una sugerencia, un comentario o lo que sea, puede dejarlo en un review, que gustosa lo atenderé. ¿Que por qué mencioné a Vlad? Me caía bien y siempre es bueno algo de suspenso: ¿podría Vlad regresar?  
>Bueno, por ahora (y por este fic) es todo. Espero que les haya gustado.<br>¡Muchos saludos a todos! ¡Y que tengan un buen inicio de semana!**


End file.
